Events
The event list is a work-in-progress. Events are one of the basic aspects of BitLife, in which make the gameplay more attractive and make the game closer to real life. Events either happen randomly or make happened by the player; and require a decision, in which will give certain ribbons for certain decisions chosen. Events may or may not affect a character's life. Depending on the decision the player chooses, events can impact your relationships with others, lead to prison, and other things. Some are small choices while others are extreme and can change the course of a life. Childhood events do not do much. SOS situations are scenarios that can have a player try to save a life. Sexual encounters are scenarios that have a character pick what to do when a sex worker is nearby. Animal encounters are when characters encounter an animal and decide what to do about it. A criminal situation is where a character sees a stranger commit a crime and must decide how to respond. Achievements can sometimes be earned based on the events and how you do. In many updates, new events are being added, most recently, events affecting a character's line of work and their vacationing. Random Events These are events that are not where the player can choose. They do not affect the storyline, and instead are just for aesthetic. The reasons for giving birth includes: * An accident after my mother got sloppy with her birth control * An accidental pregnancy * A planned pregnancy * A product of morning sex * Conceived after a failed pull-out * Conceived after a skydiving instructor charmed his way inside my mother during a tandem jump * Conceived after my father's condom broke * Conceived after my father's condom slid off * Conceived after my mother and father went on a romantic date at Olive Garden * Conceived after my mother became pregnant after a long night at a swinger's club * Conceived after my mother's birth control failed * Conceived after my mother had a botched tubal ligation procedure * Conceived after my mother intentionally avoided taking her birth control * Conceived at a Halloween party. My mother was dressed as a sexy devil and my father was dressed as Bill Gates. * conceived during high school lunch period * Conceived in an igloo * Conceived in a porta potty * Conceived in the back of a limo * Conceived in the backseat of an Uber * Conceived in the judge's chamber after my mother received a hard sentence * Conceived in the park on a picnic blanket * Conceived on a camping trip * Conceived on a Caribbean cruise * Conceived on my parents' honeymoon * Conceived on the third floor of the public library, in the self-help book section * Conceived on the washing machine. The machine was on the spin cycle. * Conceived when my mother became pregnant after soaking in a filthy public hot tub * Conceived while my parents were testing a bed at IKEA * Conceived while my parents were visiting the Alamo * I am a bastard * My conception occurred after a hot blind date * My conception occurred during a twisted game of Twister * The product of a one night stand * The product of artificial insemination * The result of a contraceptiv-free orgy. It is unknown which participant was the father * The result of an affair * The result of a random Bumble hookup * The result of a random Tinder hookup The reasons for adoption includes * Given up for adoption after my biological mother decided she didn't want people to know that she had a baby * Given up for adoption after my birth mother determined that she wanted a better life for me * Given up for adoption after my mother was unable to determine which of her many, many lovers was my father * My biological mother was required to give me up for adoption after the doctors at the hospital diagnosed me with fatal alcohol syndrome * My birth mother determined that she was too young to be a parent and left me at a convent * My birth mother was forced to put me up for adoption after she was incarcerated for tax evasion Childhood Events Childhood events are events which take place in childhood. Many decisions do not affect your character's life, but some may increase or decrease their Karma level. However in a rare case, if a child is bullied at school and chooses to assault the bully, they occasionally get expelled. There is an achievement that a player can win if they are expelled from school or university. There is another achievement if your character goes cliff diving. School Events Disease Events Ailment Events Illness Events Love Events Pet Events Encounter Events Addiction Events Alcohol Variations Drug Variations Travel Events Vacations Cruises Other Events Boosts Boosts are special events where Stats can be improved just by doing one activity when a boost is available. The player may choose the first option and boost the stat or the second option to decline the opportunity and not get boosted. Unless the player has Bitizenship, they must watch an ad every few boosts. Category:BitLife Category:Gameplay Category:Events Category:Under construction